Say Goodnight Not Goodbye
by Deirde
Summary: Rating is just to be safe. Implied threesome as well as mm. Tommy gets a video letter from an old friend, as well a couple of surprises for everyone else. Songfic. MMPRPRDT.
1. Are you sure, Dr O?

_Disclaimer: I own everyone. Okay so maybe I really don't, but I do use them for my own pleasure. Plus, I do own Katrina, just don't tell her that, or she'll never do as I ask again._

_Author's Note: I'm putting a description of Katrina before the story because she's only in here for a little while and there's not enough time to fill you in on everything._

_Author's Note2: I know I need to be working on my other stories, considering its been over a year. I promise I will, I've just been dealing with life, and school, and writer's block. So everything I wrote sounded forced, and I love y'all to much to make you read something that sounds so forced. Sorry guys._

_Katrina: Petite, 5' 2". About 105 lbs. Moghany-brown hair, slightly past her shoulders, usually worn in a low ponytail, but today worn down. Doe brown eyes. Katrina is wearing a purple tub-top and low-cut black denim boot flared jeans, with black boots. A small southern accent. 17 years of age._

'Thoughts' "Speech"

'I walked into 'Haley's Cyber caf' just like she told me to. There's Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent, but no Tommy. She said if he want' here, then they should know where he is, and would be able to point me in the right direction. Well, here goes nothing.' Katrina thought waling over the ranger's unofficial table.

"Excuse me, but do any of you know where I might be able to find Doctor Thomas Olive?"

"Why do you want to see Dr. O?" Connor asked, not even trying to conceal his suspicion.

"I have a message for him, Connor."

'Shit, shit, shit. I had to let my impatient show, and called him 'Connor'. I wasn't suppose to let them know I knew there names yet?'

"How did you know his name?" Kira asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"A friend of Doctor Oliver's told me each of your names, incase I needed to or wanted to talk to people my own age while I was here. Now can any of you please just tell me where I can find Doctor Oliver?" Katrina asked impatiently allowing a bit of her southern accent to come through.

"Sure, we'll take you to him." Trent answered, earning him a shocked look from Connor and Kira.

"Yeah, we can take you, but it'll be on our terms." Ethan said quickly, agreeing with Trent.

"Thank you, Trent, Ethan." Katrina said politely.

"You know each of our names, but we don't know yours." Kira said as the Rangers got up form 'their' table.

"My name is Katrina, but my friends call me Rina, you may call me either." She replied with a short bow to the Rangers, her eyes never losing contact with the Ranger's.

"Well then, Katrina, this is Connor's car. Hop on in and we'll blindfold you, so we can take you to Dr. O's." Ethan said hopping in the back seat.

"I'm sorry, but I believe I misunderstood you. Did you just say you were going to blindfold me?"

"You didn't misunderstand me; I did indeed just say we were going to blindfold you."

"Fine, then if you must, but I already know more then you think I do."

"Dr. O!" Kira's voice floated down to him in the Command Center. "There's someone here to see you."

'He's in the Command Center, but they are going to lie to me.'

"He's probably out back." Ethan says when Tommy doesn't answer right away.

"Actually, it's more likely that he's in the cave under this house." 'They all suspect me of something anyway, so I might as well speak my mind.'

"There's a cave under my house? I'll have to check that out." Tommy says walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, DOCTOR TOMMY OLIVER! She didn't like being lied to and neither do I." 'I know I must be reminding him of her, but I can't help it.'

"Who are you?" Tommy demanded suddenly.

"My name is Katrina Marie. Everyone, but your tame here calls me Rina. I've even been told you used to call me that as well."

"You look just like her."

"She says I act just like my Da' though."

"What are you doing here, Rina?"

"She sent me here to ask you to gather the old groups quickly. I'm supposed to stay for a week, and by then everything has to be done."

"Who is this 'She'?" Connor asked clearly frustrated.

"All I have is a week? They live all over the universe. I don't know I can get everyone here in that amount of time." Tommy said not even hearing Connor's question.

"I'm sorry, but that's all the time I can give you, if you want anytime after that. You might want to get busy." Rina said her attention solely fixed on the man in black before her.

"I guess he knows who 'she' is." Kira answered for Tommy. "And it sounds as thought they forgot about us."

"Guys, can you give me and Rina some time alone, please. It would appear we have a ton of people to call and not a lot of time in which to do it." Tommy told his team, as if he suddenly remembered them being there by Kira speaking.

"Are you sure, Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, Ethan, guys, I'm sure. Rina won't turn me over to any enemies." Tommy showed the other rangers out the door, then turning back to his teenaged company; he asked "Can you help me call everybody?"

"I am sorry, but I may only help you get in touch with Jason Scott and William Craston, both of whom I believe are the only two currently not on Earth, am I correct?" Katrina asked slipping back into her natural elegant dialect, which made her sound much older then her seventeen years.

Hour's later; Katrina came up from the basement, where she had been talking to Jason and Billy.

"Both Jason Scott and William Craston, shall be here within the day. They just have to ensure a transport is safely on its way to KO-35, before they teleport here. What of the others?"

"Everyone I got a hold of said they should be here by Wednesday, Thursday at the latest."

"In two to three days, that is acceptable. Who have you been unable to contact?"

"Adam, Aisha, and Rocky."   
"Have you tried contacting them on your communicator?"

"I was just about to, when you came up."

"Then I shall leave you to it then, Doctor Oliver. Goodbye."

"You don't have to leave, just so I can call some old friends."

"I am sorry, but I must assure her of my safe arrival."

"Do you have to speak so formally? If it wasn't for the fact that you didn't use techno-babble, I would swear you were Billy's daughter."

"I shall try to stop, if it makes you uncomfortable. However, it is the way I speak when I'm nervous or excited, be happy I am not calling you 'sir' every five seconds."

"I am. Where are you staying? And how can I get in tough with you?"

"I am unsure of where I'll be staying; however, you can get in touch with me by either phone of thought...."

"Thought?" Tommy interrupted

"My cell number is 555-2057. With the same area code as her." Rina continued ignoring his question.

"I can reach you by thought?" Tommy questioned again.

"Yes, by thought, but do not wonder upon it too much for it is of no use. I inherited it from my mother."

"From your mother?! She could do that, why didn't she tell me?"

"It was, as it is now, of no concern, that is why she never told you, Doctor Oliver..."

"Tommy, Rina. You can call me Tommy. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Almost to much for all this formality."

"Of course, Doctor...Tommy. Now, I must go, so that you may contact your remaining friends. I shall return when Jason Scott and William Craston arrive. Until then, Tommy Oliver." Katrina said as she turned and walked out the door, before Tommy could even say good-bye.

_Author's Note 3: I'll try to update once a week. I have the entire story written out already, I just have to type it up. Tell me what y'all think. The better reviews the more likely I'll get things out once a week. _


	2. It is an honor to meet you

_Disclaimer: Tommy was the original white Ranger, Jason the red, and Billy the blue, and yet I've never owned them. I just continue to use them for my own sick pleasure. Why are you reading this anyway?_

_Author's Note: Originally I had planed on this being just a one-shot deal, but my muse just keeps adding more and more to this story. Will somebody please tell them to give me ideas for my other stories?_

_Katrina Marie: Petite, 5' 2". About 105lbs. Moghany-brown hair slightly past her shoulder, usually worn in a low pony, but today worn down. Doe brown, eyes. Katrina is wearing a purple tub-top, low-cut black denim boot-flared jeans, with black boots, and a long black leather jacket. A small southern accent, though she speaks proper English . 17 years old. _

'_thoughts' "speech"_

"Jason Scott, William Craston, welcome back to Earth." Katrina said walking into Tommy's house. Stopping just short of both men, Katrina did a low bow, her face and eyes both cast to the ground. "It is an honor to meet your face to face. Greetings to you as well, Tommy."

"Greetings to you as well, Rina." Jason and Billy said bowing toward Katrina. After bowing to Katrina both boys turned to Tommy and gave him a 'manly' hug.

"Pardon me, Tommy, but were you able to contact Rockwell DeSantoes, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell?"

"Yes, Rina, they said they will be here on Wednesday. Also, Zack and Trini said they could be here by tomorrow morning."

"Shall, I fix all of you some diner?" Katrina asked when the silence grew uncomfortable.

"Only if you plan on eating with us."

"If I eat with the three of you, you will not catch up; fore you are all uncomfortable talking about the rangers in my prescience."

"We're not uncomfortable, Katrina, we are just unsure of how much you know." Billy answered for the three men.

"I shall go fix dinner before I decided to stay or not."

"Call me if you can't find something. We'll be in here." Tommy said nodding toward the rest of the living room.

"I shall." Katrina said with another small bow to the three men, she had heard so much about, before turning and walking into the kitchen. The men sat around the living room; Jason and Billy sat on the couch together while Tommy sat on the lay-z-boy chair.

"What's this we hear about new rangers? And by the looks of it a new color for you?" Jason asked.

"There are five new rangers." Tommy said passing them a photo of the team and Hailey. "Conner's the on in red, and commands the T-Rex, Ethan's in blue and commands the stegosaurs. Kiera, our only female, wears yellow and commands the pterozord, or rather the pterosaurs. Trent's the one in white, which by the way is no longer pure. He's on our side now, and he's trying to deal with the fact that he tried to kill his friends. And as you can tell I'm the new black ranger."

"Who's the other lady in the picture?" Billy asked just as Jason asked if Tommy wanted things to be like the old team, or if he just couldn't stand to see anyone but Kim wear the pink spandex suit.

"That's Hailey, Billy. She's the resident genius as well as the tech. support. And, Jase, as far as I'm concerned, and I think you agree, Kim- and maybe her daughters- is the only one who could ever wear that color uniform.

"Pardon me, gentlemen," Katrina said from the doorway between the kitchen and living room, going into a low but quick bow? "What would you like to drink with your meal?"

"That depends on what you are making." Billy replied.

"I am making a chicken car don bleu, in a red sauce. With white rice, steamed vegetables, and a small salad with a lite vinaigrette dressing."

"Wow." Jason said under his breath just as Billy said.

"That's an impressive meal. What would you suggest?"

"If Doctor Oliver has any wine, I would suggest that. Particularly a white wine, otherwise it does not matter what you drink."

"I think I might have some white wine left over from the last time Kat was here." Tommy said as he moved from his chair toward the kitchen. "Hey, it smells great in here, Rina," Tommy said from the kitchen. "Guys, you're in luck, I do have wine. It's on the counter, Rina. And I have to say this, you can't have any."

"Is that the teacher, ranger, or parent in you Tom-Tom?" Jason joked.

"I would say teacher or ranger, but you know.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's a little late, and short (I'll make it up with the next chapter). This weekend has been so crazy, and I'm sure none of you really want to hear about it(if you do, just ask I'll email you a copy of the weekend). I have a new group on , for all my work. This will include my fanfics, as well as my original writings. The link is http:groups. yahoo. Com/ group/ Deirdeswritings /?yguid 132430631. You know just without all the spaces. Right now it just has this story on it, but I'm hoping that over the holidays I'll be able to get some of my other work up there. Anyone can post to it, you just have to become a member. Membership is pending, but I'll let anyone on it, as long as they don't plan on saying that slash is wrong, threesomes are wrong, and they don't generally harass the other writers. So come join. _

_Also, I'm going to try to have the next chapter out, by Thursday or Friday(at the latest) since I'm so late in getting this one to y'all. Okay Shout out time._

_Jepoliant- I'm glad you find it intriguing_. _I knew I forgot to touch on something. We can go with Jason's reason for being off plant has something to do with the Gold Ranger Powers. After I wrote about it, I forgot about it. Well, I'm writing the epilog now, I'll have to see if I can work it in, in some way. Thank you so much for reading my story. Catch ya on the flip side._


End file.
